Los problemas de tener una familia
by Persa Uchiha Tenoh
Summary: Haruka y Michiru tendrán que pasar por muchos problemas para evitar que su hija se convierta en una Sailor igual que ellas, y también para podré formar una familia normal UA
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Era noche de luna llena, y a unos kilometros de Tokio, en una cas a las orillas del mar se encontraba Haruka y Michiru, haciendo el amor como si fuera la última vez que lo hacían.

‒ Ha… Haru… HARUKAAAAA…. – grito Michiru cuando llego al décimo sexto orgasmo de la noche, para después besar a su amante en los labios para ahogar el posible grito que vendría, Michiru tubo que dejar de besarla ya que le faltaba el aire y esta muy exhausta – ya no puedo más, mi viento.

‒ Yo tan poco puedo más, mi sirena – dijo Haruka un poco recuperada de la ardiente acción.

Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidas, Morfeo las reclamaba en su reino con tanta fuerza que no escuchaban los llantos del bebé de la habitación de al lado. En la habitación de conjunto a la de Haruka y Michiru, se encontraba una cuna rodeada de juguetes para bebé, dentro de esta pequeña cuna se encontraba un inquieto bebé que no paraba de moverse y de llorar para que alguien le ayudara, poco a poco dejo de llorar para pararse en sus dos pieriecitas afirmándose de la baranda de la cuna con dificultad, logrando su objetivo con mucha rapidez, un pequeño viento se formo alrededor de la baranda haciendo que el seguro que evitaba que se cayera y dejara desprotegido al bebé cediera y con el cayera la baranda. El bebé cayó de poto dentro de la cuna salvándose de una caída segura, poco a poco fue gateando hacia el borde de la cuna para intentar bajar de esta, con mucha astucia logro bajar sin hacerse mucho daño; comenzó a mirarlo todo hasta encontrar su objetivo la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, llevando consigo su osito de peluche y su frazadita de autos de carrera, gateo hasta la puerta abierta y entro sin más, en el cuarto de Haruka y Michiru solo estaba su cama matrimonial, dos me mesitas de noche, un espejo, un estante llenos de trofeos y una puerta que era la del baño; el bebé vio como su papá se paraba he iba a una de las dos puertas y desaparecía de su vista, el bebé gateo a donde vio que se paro primero su papá y lo espero; a los pocos minutos Haruka salio del baño y camino algo atontada, cuando ve un pequeño bulto en el suelo y se movía, lo tomo en brazos y lo examino pero no veía nada, su pequeña fiesta con Michiru la agoto más halla de lo que había quedado nunca; así que solo se fue a dormir con el pequeño bulto en brazos; el bebé solo miraba como su papá trataba de reconocerlo pero parecía que no podía, al final termino donde quería cerca de su mamá, se libero como pudo de los calidos brazos de su papá, para ir a los de su mamá, cuando llego se gano al frente de ella y espero a que abriera los ojos, para nuestra pobre aventurera eso no pasaría hasta mas tarde, poco a poco la pequeña bebé se durmió de nuevo sin poder conseguir lo que quería de su mamá. El sol recién daba inicio a un nuevo día cuando Michiru abre por fin sus profundos ojos como el mar, siendo lo primero que ve, un pequeño bultito que se le hacia muy familiar, con una de sus manos lo acerco más a ella y con la otra se refregó los ojos, una vez se sintió totalmente despierta miro de nuevo a el bultito, viendo que era su pequeña niña la que estaba con ella, miro a Haruka que aun se encontraba dormida, luego miro para todos lados pero nada le decía como su bebé de casi ocho meses llego al frente suyo.

‒ Y bueno ¿cómo llegaste tu hasta acá amor? – le dijo a la durmiente bebé – será mejor que sigas durmiendo por un pequeño ratito más, hasta que termine de bañarme, tu papá ayer me dio una muy fuerte y calurosa batalla, así que necesito esa ducha amor; mientras me esperas duerme con tu papá un ratito más – hablaba mientras la colocaba en los brazos de Haruka y se iba a bañar.

Pocos minutos después de que se despertó Michiru, su aventurera hija departo en contándose en los brazos de su papá y no en los de su mamá, miro en todas las direcciones pero no la veía, así que se acerco a su papá y comenzó a jugar con su cortos cabellos; Haruka sentía como unas manitas chiquititas jugaran con sus cabellos, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos encontrándose con unos ojitos azul es como los de Michiru pero más pequeños y cabello rubio como los de ellas, cuando vio a su hija tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar pegar un salto hacia atrás y caer ruidosamente al suelo; Michiru quien estaba recién saliendo de la ducha escucha el ruido y piensa que es su bebé el que se a caído de la cama, ya que esta llorando con mucha fuerza; Michiru sale corriendo del baño para socorrer a su bebé, encontrando se una escena nada parecida a la que tenia en mente, en el suelo estaba Haruka y en la cama estaba su hija llorando tal vez porque su papá se había caído; Haruka se levanta del suelo y toma a su casi mini replica, más conocida como su hija, trato de calmarla, tardándose su buen poco en lógralo.

– Ya pequeña, ya todo pasó y no me paso absolutamente nada, por favor no sigas llorando – decía Haruka a su pequeña hija que todavía hacia pucheros de que iba a seguir llorando.

Michiru se les acerco y tomando en brazos a su pequeña y dándole un beso en cada mejilla, cosa que logro tranquilizarla un poco más, para así abrazar a su mamá como si su vida dependiera de eso.

– ya mi pequeño amorcito, ya todo paso y papá se encuentra bien no te preocupes ella es muy fuerte y **resistente** – dijo Michiru recalcando la ultima palabra para provocar un violento sonrojo en Haruka.

– Me voy a bañar amor – dijo Haruka dándole un beso apasionado en los labios a Michiru – ahora te dejo con tu adoración mi pequeña consentida – le dijo a la bebé que solo reía por el comentario de su papá.

Haruka se fue al baño siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de sus dos amores; una vez que perdieron de vista a Haruka, Michiru y la pequeña Sora, quien después de perder de su vista a su papá empezó a jugar con los largos cabellos aguamarinas de su mamá, quien la miraba divertida, hasta cierto punto era igual a Haruka como lo era ella pero por lo expresiva que era su hija sabia de antemano que seria mucho más feliz que ellas en su niñez. Dejo a la pequeña Sora en la cama para ella poderse secar el cuerpo y poderse vestir, cuando se dirigía al baño encontró al osito y la mantita favorita de su hija en el suelo al lado de la mesita de noche de Haruka los tomo y se los entrego, la pequeña gustosa los tomo con sus manitos que eran igual de delicadas que las de su mamá y jugando se quedo mientras su mamá entraba y salía tranquilamente del baño con su toalla para secar todo su cuerpo y comenzar a vestirse…

_Continuara_....

_Se que tengo en proceso otro fic, que debo de subir otros 2 fics (en especial el de **MI DESTINO ERES TU**) este fic es una dupla con mi novia (**AngelSagi**), esperramos que sea de su agrado_

_salu2 _


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Los pensamientos de una Sirena y Los deseos de su viento.  
**  
Cinco años antes.

Haruka y Michiru se encontraban paseando por los jardines del palacio de Tokio de cristal tomadas de la mano; una con una mirada triste y la otra encerrada en sus pensamientos; Haruka desde hace días que tenia esa mirada llena de tristeza, sabia que Michiru quería ser madre, pero la madre de sus hijo, eso era lo que siempre pasaba por su cabeza las palabras de Michiru que eran como un eco "si, es cierto quiero ser madre, pero la madre de tus hijos Haruka, tuyos de nadie más", y siempre su pensamiento era el mismo "¿cómo le puedo cumplir ese deseo?". Michiru en cambio pensaba en que problema tenía Haruka para que la atormentara tanto, ni cuando estaba en batalla estaba así de seria y con la mirada triste. Haruka después de meditarlo mucho llego a una solución que tal vez podría funcionar pero tardaría su buen tiempo en que diera resultados, pero si sabio que por lo menos algo de esperanza había.

Presente

– "y pensar que le tomo casi cinco años a Ami desarrollar la tecnología adecuada para que dos mujeres tuvieran un hijo de ambas, jeje todavía escucho el grito de alegría de Michiru cuando se entero de que estaba embarazada" – pensaba Haruka y recordaba el momento en que esa idea paso por su mente, mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Haruka salio tranquilamente del baño para encontrarse con la hermosa vista del cuerpo de Michiru con un crecido vientre de casi ocho meses de embarazó, para los ojos de todo el mundo Michiru era la embarazada más hermosa y para Haruka era todavía difícil de creer que el hijo que ella estaba esperando fuera también suyo; Haruka se acercó lentamente por la espalda de Michiru, para poder rodearla con su brazos y pegarla contra su cuerpo, dejando en su vientre sus manos para acariciarlo; Michiru sonreí por la ternura que su embarazó despertaba en Haruka, aun cuando sabían que ocultarle a la reina, el embarazó de Michiru seria considerado de alta traición, pero eso no importaba su hija era ahora más importante que la reina y también la felicidad de su sirena, ellas no entregarían a su hija para que tuviera el mismo destino lleno de dolor, batallas, sangre, muerte y sufrimientos que ellas, no, esa pequeña niña iba a tener una vida totalmente normal costara lo que costara, ella no iba a ser un Sailor, no iba a arriesgar su vida en batallas, esa niña viviría como una niña normal, común y corriente; aun que eso significara dejar de ser Sailor's ellas dos y darle la espalda a todo el universo y a la humanidad.

– Haruka, ¿estas segura de esto? – dijo Michiru después de un largo momento de silencio – tú sabes que esas niñas no nos permitirán irnos sin ninguna explicación y creo que tanto Setsuna como Hotaru no lo van a entender, y… yo… n… no… quiero… esta…vi… - Michiru no pudo seguir y estallo en llanto.

Estaba conteniéndose desde que la reina dijo que cualquier Sailor estuviera embarazada, el bebé tendría debia ser entrenado para ser una Sailor que luche por el amor y la justicia lo antes posible, ya que la pequeña dama necesitaría a su escolta en unos poco años más; el horror y el miedo las invadió, al enterarse del cruel destino que le esperaba a su hija, ni siquiera había nacido y ya habían decidido su destino, cuando Michiru miro a los ojos de Haruka vio que ella no lo permitiría por nada en el universo era su hija y solo de ellas, Haruka tardo unos segundos en mirar a Michiru y ambas decidieron ocultar la existencia de su bebé para que no viviera lo mismo que ellas pasaron en todos eso años de lucha, si bien es cierto que no solo vivieron cosa triste y dolorosas también vivieron momento de felicidad y amor pero no era una vida que le desearan a alguna persona ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. Es día se irían muy lejos de Tokio de cristal o por lo menos hasta que su hija naciera, Haruka llevaba meses ideando un plan para que cuando naciera su hija ninguna de las Sailor se encontrara cerca siquiera, pero solo había algo que sabían que no podrían hacer, eso era volver a palacio y pelear para defender a su reina, eso ya no podía ser, ahora solo había una cosa o mejor dicho una sola persona de la cual preocuparse y esa era…

– Quiero que se llame Sora, para que siempre este cerca de nosotras – dijo Michiru mientras acariciaba su vientre – y para que el la proteja de todo… solo espero que no le cumpla todos sus caprichos como seguro lo aras tu Ruka – dijo mientras se reía de su amante que se había puesto más roja que un tomate por su comentario.

Pero rápidamente su semblante cambio cuando sintió que unos pasos se dirigían a su habitación Haruka tomo de la mano a Michiru y la dirigió al baño le dio un beso en los labios y con la mirada le dijo que no saliera por nada del mundo, Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza para ver como Haruka salía con una tolla en el cuello y cerraba la puerta, se acerco para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en su habiatacion y de Haruka, para prepararse por cualquier cosa.

Mientras con Haruka, la puerta se habría lentamente sacando un poco de quicio a Haruka, cuando derepente aparece la figura de la reina Sereniti junto con la de la pequeña dama, por la cabeza de Haruka paso el pensamiento de que ya sabia de la existencia de su hija y que también sabia de su plan.

– Buenas Tardes, Haruka – saludo cordialmente la reina, Haruka solo se arrodillo frente a ella esperando a que no supiera nada – quiero hablar con Michiru, para que le de clases de arte a la pequeña dama, ¿sabes donde esta? y si ¿podría háceme ese favor?

– Pues su alteza, en estos momentos Michiru esta en el baño – dijo viendo que la reina parecía no saber nada.

– Pequeña dama ¿puedes ir con Setsuna y Hotaru? – pregunto la reina a su pequeña hija la cual solo asintió – bien diles que quiero hablar con ellas ¿si? – la pequeña dama solo volvió a asentir antes de retirase de la habitación – Haruka, dime ¿qué es lo que planean tu y Michiru?, hace días siento la presencia de alguien más cerca suyo y no soy solo yo, las chicas también lo sienten, y todas concuerda conmigo en que Michiru se ve diferente dime Haruka, dime siendo tu una de mis Sailor's más poderosas y leales, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

El mundo se le venia abajo tanto a Haruka como a Michiru, la reina estaba sospechando y de la forma en que lo decía se notaba que ya había atado cabos y sacar deducciones con respecto a lo que pasaba, pero de algo estaban seguras si salían de esta se tendrían que ir apenas terminara esta conversación si querían que su hija no corriera la misma suerte que ellas.

Continuara……

* * *

_gomen por la tardanza...aki esta el segundo cap....espero k les guste_

salu2


End file.
